reignfandomcom-20200213-history
M'Lady Magazine
The CW designed a mock magazine as part of their promotion for Reign. * Also check out Magazine Issues M'Lady Magazine Year Three Wardrobe Wednesday 1.jpg Wardrobe Wednesday 2.png Wardrobe Wednesday 3.png Wardrobe Wednesday 4.png Wardrobe Wednesday 5.png Wardrobe Wednesday 6.png Year Two M'Lady Magazine 1.png M'Lady Magazine 2.png M'Lady Magazine 3.png M'Lady Magazine 4.png M'Lady Magazine 5.png M'Lady Magazine 6.png M'Lady Magazine 7.png M'Lady Magazine 8.jpg M'Lady Magazine 9.png M'Lady Magazine 10.png M'Lady Magazine 11.png Magazine 24.png M'Lady Magazine 13.png M'Lady Magazine 14.png M'Lady Magazine 15.png M'Lady Magazine 16.png M'Lady Magazine 17.png M'Lady Magazine 18.png M'Lady Magazine 19.png M'Lady Magazine 20.png M'Lady Magazine 21.png M'Lady Magazine 22.png M'Lady Magazine 23.png Year One Magazine 1.png Magazine 2.png Magazine 3.png Magazine 4.png Magazine 5.png Magazine 6.png Magazine 7.png Magazine 8.png Magazine 9.png Magazine 10.png Magazine 11.png Magazine 12.png Magazine 13.png Magazine 14.png Magazine 15.png Magazine 16.png Magazine 17.png Magazine 18.png Magazine 19.png Magazine 20.png Magazine 21.png Magazine 22.png Magazine 23.png Entertainment Weekly Magazine Bello Magazine Adelaide Kane appears in Bello Magazine. in April 2014 On fashion: “When you wear a corset and ball gown and heels all day, every day, you get sick of dressing up. I get excited to dress up for modern events, like the People's Choice Award, for example. Doing events like that is super fun, because I don’t really dress up to go out anymore. I don’t really even go out anymore because I work so much.” “And when I do go out, I’m in boots or really comfy platforms and jeans and a t-shirt or a sweater, and that’s it. I do not dress up, because of course I’m in stilettos all week. But it is fun to once in a blue moon dress up for an event. That, to me, is cool.” On life necessities: “My cell phone…I couldn’t live without it, definitely. And jeans! All I wear is jeans. Also Mexican food. I know it sounds goofy. And just books. I can’t live without books.” On her favorite shows: “I started watching The Originals, because I know a lot of the kids in The Originals, and there are a lot of Australians, like Phoebe Tonkin, and Claire Holt. And Luke Mitchell’s in The Tomorrow People, and I’m just really excited about young Australians doing well this season in television, which is awesome. When we’re successful enough, we can take the work back to Australia.” CBS Watch Magazine Reign Cast photoshoot I.jpg Reign Cast photoshoot II.jpg Reign Cast photoshoot III.jpg Adelaide Kane, Torrance Coombs and Toby Regbo glamed up in Dolce & Gabbana, and high-end designers in the current issue of CBS Watch in March 2014. Torrance on clicking with the cast: “We were out every night at the pub, sharing stories, sharing laughter, and somehow magically in Ireland, you wake up and you’re not hung over. I don’t know how that works.” Adelaide on almost missing out: “I had a moment a few years ago where I wasn’t sure if I was acting for myself or because people expected it of me. A bit of a crisis of faith, I suppose. I did some soul-searching, took a break and decided I was going to live my life only for me.” Glamour magazine Related Pages Pages relating to Interviews are the following: • Video Interviews • Magazine Issues • Social Media Interviews • M'Lady Magazine • Paparazzi Photos • Behind the Scenes • Cast Photos Category:Reign Category:The CW Category:Magazine Category:Interviews Category:Behind the Scenes